A Winter Heart
by IJuna
Summary: Its a cold snowy winter. Sweden disappears til midnight. Finland thinks he disappears and just left him and Peter. A little surprise for Finland proves other wise  SuFin, Sweden/Finland Berwald/Tino


It's the cold time of year. Peter was out playing in the snow of Finland and Sweden's front lawn. Finland and Sweden were sitting on the patio as they watched Peter throw snow up into the air and giggle like the little boy he was. Finland was snuggled against Sweden, as Sweden has an arm around him. Finland, around this time of year never really mind getting as close as he could to Sweden. Sweden was always warm, which didn't bother Finland, he got cold easily.

From how Finland was snuggled again Sweden he could hear the Swedish man's heartbeat. _Buh Bump Buh Bump Buh Bump_. It was loud and strong, something about that made Finland blush. He looked up to Sweden and just saw him watching Peter in the snow. Everyone was so scared of Sweden, especially his stare, even Finland was time to time, but Finland knew Sweden was soft and warm on the inside.

Peter ran up to both of them his lips a deep blue and he said shivering "M-m-mama I want t-t-to g-g-go inside." Finland sighed. Why did he call Finland mama anyway? Sweden got up and Peter quickly ran after noticing he was heading inside. Finland just sat on the patio for a moment just thinking, while Sweden was inside making Peter hot chocolate. Finland's thoughts just raced a bit. A bit could be a little of an understatement. Finland already wanted to be back in Sweden's arms as he sat out in the cold. Finland sighed again, obviously day dreaming. Sweden finally came to the door holding a cup of coffee "F'n?" he said questionably. Finland turns and looked at him, there was Sweden again. _Again?_

Finland got up crossing his arms over his chest shivering a bit and said "Sve it's a bit cold out to be standing at the door without at least a jacket on." Finland couldn't help but sheepishly smile. God why was it so cold?

Finland could **barely** feel his hands and face when he walked into the house. Peter was being Peter and was sitting on the couch drinking hot coco and watching cartoons. Sweden on the other hand was gone? Where might he have gone? Finland looked side to side and even back to the door. Not there. Finland decided to sit with Peter on the couch. Peter just shouted when Finland sat down "Mama is going to watch TV with me! Yay!" Finland just smiled at Peter.

It grew dark, still no sign of Sweden. Out of everyone _Sweden_ would go missing? Finland grew worried, even anxious. Peter saw it written on Finland's face and tugged at the sleeve of Finland's shirt "Mama is there something wrong?" Finland just looked at Peter and said "Um, Peter it's late you should be going to bed." Peter let out a slight groan and whined "I don't want to go to bed!" Finland sighed and picked up Peter. Peter fell asleep before Finland could bring him to his bedroom Finland smiled and said quietly "You don't want to go to bed huh?"

A little while after Peter was all tucked in to go to bed, not like he wasn't out like a light bulb already, Finland sat on the couch still worried. An hour past, No sign of Sweden. Two hours past. . .

Did Sweden just ditch Finland and Peter? If he did, why? Finland didn't want to think that, but thinking that made him tear up and sniffle. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks and wipes them with his sleeve. A hand Finland seemed not to notice but to notice someone was holding a tissue out to him. Finland took it and wiped his eyes then he paused, looked over to the hand looked up the arm and looked up to the man's face. It was Sweden! Finland hesitated at first but he got up and hugged Sweden. Sweden just stared at Finland. Finland looked up to him "W-Where did you go? You worried me sick!" Berwald just looked down a bit "'m s'ry, I j'st w'nted th's t' be a s'rprise." Finland was a bit shocked to hear that. Wanted what to be a surprise? That's when you could have sworn Finland's heart stopped.

Sweden took Finland's hand and went down on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket. "T'no, w'll you m'rry m'?" Finland couldn't help but gasp, he could feel his face get flushed red. Was Sweden serious? He couldn't be. Could he? Finland didn't respond for a moment then he happily jumped in Sweden's arms "I will Berwald. I will."

_~To be Continued~_


End file.
